


The Time Haou Hurt his Hand

by yauksiei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, Based off of True Events, Gen, Humor, Slight Dark Spiritshipping, Slight Spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a funny little one-shot based off of a true story, which is in the notes at the end. It's pretty short. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Haou Hurt his Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the event that this story was based off of, since it was an event in my life. True story is at the end.

Haou had been bored. And so he decided to visit Judai from Dark World. (A/N: yeah, yeah, I know they share the same body, but hey it’s fan fiction.) Judai had been surprised to see him, but nonetheless excited. Even though Haou was a murder/bastard/asshole/dark/son of a bitch/insert every single insult you can come up with here, Judai still thought of him as a brother ^.^.

And so, Judai was in the living room with Johan, watching some TV. Yohan had come over with Haou, because he’d be damned if he left Haou all alone with Judai and Johan and candy in the cabinet. The dark bluenette was playing some CoD (Call of Duty) online using Johan’s screename. Haou was in the kitchen, playing around with Judai’s laptop and phone.

Suddenly, there was a bump from the kitchen. A cry, and then it turned into a Golem-from-Lord-of-the-Rings-like noise, and then…

Silence…

Judai blinked, “Haou? Haou? HAOU! OMGEESTERZ HE’S FREAKING DEAD!!! AHHHHH!!!”

The brunette proceeded to do an anime run around the room before going into the kitchen, “AAAHHH WHY DID YOU---die?”

Haou was at the counter, idly drawing a picture of Yohan in chains and bleeding. Ah, he had such a perverted side, being Judai’s opposite…

He looked up, “What?”

“W-what was that noise?”

“What noise?”

Yohan came in, sighing, “Judai, all Dark World beings sound like that when they hurt themselves.”

“E-eh?”

“I only hurt my hand,” Haou blinked slowly. “I bumped it against the counter.”

**Author's Note:**

> THE STORY THIS FIC WAS BASED ON:  
> Alright, so I'm in the kitchen, playing with my mom's computer and my (now old) new phone. My brothers are watching TV and playing CoD.
> 
> I bumped my hand against the counter, and started rocking back and forth, going "AHH! AHH! AHH!!" then I proceeded to make a Golem-from-the-Lord-of-the-Rings sound, then I started laughing because I sounded so absurd. My brothers didn't even look over. I guess they were just too absorbed in the TV and CoD. So I took a note on my phone and here I am!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
